


La voie lactée番外

by Sotsu



Series: La voie lactée [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotsu/pseuds/Sotsu
Summary: La voie lactée裡放不進去主線的番外
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Series: La voie lactée [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926355
Kudos: 10





	La voie lactée番外

**Author's Note:**

> 暫時都是因為寫主線太鬱悶而產生的PWP(笑

「午安，塔金總督。」

議員席前，微捲的金髮襯得臉龐更加精巧，銀白袍子讓人覺得青年應當待在祭壇，又或者什麼華美的宮殿裡，而不該獨自站在第一星區長面前。

「歐嘉納議員。」雙手背於身後，軍裝筆挺之人點頭示意。

「時間寶貴，我想我們便直接進入正題。」隔著手套的指尖按下桌面按鈕，懸浮投影出現他所準備的資料，「請您回答關於這武裝空間站未來的使用問題。」

如此直接不含糊的方式，令塔金的唇角揚起不到五度，灰藍雙眸退去先前帶著的些許輕視，有條有理與其對答起來。

對方確實有備而來，並非咄咄逼人，言語中卻也直指要害。塔金毫不懷疑，若此時的他不是站在備詢台上，當那清脆的嗓音提到誰有資格啟動空間站武器、又該如何判斷那人是否理智而穩定時，他必定會哈地一聲笑出來。

他的確忍了住，但緊繃的空氣中仍傳出一聲毫不掩飾冷笑。

「Lord Vader.」

藍眸將視線移到塔金身邊的人，相較日常生活中的起伏，此時他的聲調過於冷淡了，然而維達在原力裡的波動，顯示他的興致絲毫不減，甚至有些玩味。

「Yes?」

「您、」

如同舌頭被貓叼走一般，路克歐嘉納止住了先前流暢的提問，引起塔金以及其他參議員的關注。沉默不過一個呼息的時間，路克深呼吸後繼續道。

「關於空間站的啟動權、嗯......」

蛇一般爬過小腹的觸感再次傳來，冰涼又充滿挑逗的。一次就算了，兩次肯定不是他的錯覺了。眉頭輕皺起，藍眸若有似無瞪了對面一眼，男人則依舊冷淡地回望。

他在腦中迅速組織語言，欲再開口，而那肉眼看不見的力量，這次緊緊纏住了自己的左腿，腿根內側電流似傳上來的顫慄感，別說自喉頭擠出文字了，他光是撐住不當場跪下就耗盡了全身力氣。

維達將雙手抱在胸前，暗著金色的眸子緊盯對座之人，自踏進議院內開始便不容忽視的威壓，影響在場的人大氣都不敢喘一下。

「Go on.」

路克不是個喜歡武力的人，但他現在確實只想揍一頓那個道貌岸然的男人。

順著脊椎線條滑下，停留在腰間凹陷的撫弄逼得他緊抿雙唇，不過幾分鐘的時間，體感卻有如幾小時一樣令人著急，在維達看來過於脆弱的側頸爬上粉色。他眨了下金眸，原力的流動隨著他的意思滑進青年的股縫間，引起對方堵在喉間的氣息紊亂。

當事人的互動是一件事，而看在他人眼裡又是另外一回事了。

年輕參議員的表現並沒有讓其他人失望，相反的，他們還十分同情對方。

──看，那可憐的孩子，獨自面對維達勛爵冰冷的眼神肯定壓力很大。

──喔，他緊張地說不出話了，想我當年表現也同他一樣，甚至沒撐到時間結束就忍不住逃走了。

──脖子都紅了，肯定是對自己的表現感到很羞愧吧？但那可是帝國戰爭機器啊，害怕是正常的，他完全不需要感到失落。

單人質詢時間結束的提示音響起，路克懊惱地將掌心壓上桌面，依循程序規定，自己的參議員檯在之後降回，下一位參議員在與路克交錯時，用唇語安慰了聲，路克則回以對方一個有些勉強的笑容，然後低下頭輕咬住白色的手套，脆弱顫抖睫毛的模樣讓人很是心疼。

雖然浪費了半場時間，但路克對於武裝空間站議題起了一個好的開頭，後續上場者藉著這個勢頭繼續，在議會最後的半小時也算結束初步的拉鋸戰。散場之刻，好幾個與路克關係較好的參議員張望了四周，卻沒有發現對方的蹤影，與幾個被他激起父愛或母愛的參議員交談，竟是沒有半個人看到對方去了哪裡。

＊＊＊

帝國參議院偏遠地段的走廊角落裡，被惦記於心的年輕議員，此時正讓眾人畏懼的西斯尊主壓在牆上狠狠親吻。

來不及嚥下的唾液順著嘴角流出，被退出的舌尖舔回嘴裡，再度纏上已然痠麻的軟舌。厚實的手掌隔著滑順的布料，極為情色揉捏路克挺翹的臀部，在頂弄上顎引出咕噥聲的同時，一手鑽進褲裡摩娑尚且乾燥的股縫。

細細舔吻過貝齒後，維達拉開兩人唇瓣的距離，暫時放過大口喘著氣的人，指腹在穴口按壓了會，便毫不遲疑送入一個指節，然後是整隻中指。

「哈啊......」環繞在維達肩上的雙手收緊，纖細的腰身顫抖不已。

「我覺得我都可以用手指把你操射了。」維達壓低著聲音笑道。

路克氤氳著視線看了他一眼。心道以他被對方用原力，在議場上狠狠愛撫近半小時的程度，說不定維達多吻他一會他就忍不住了。

漫不經心在體內攪動的手指，讓路克焦躁動了下臀部。本以為在公開場合裡，刻意在敏感處四周撫弄，已是今日最大的惡趣味了，可他心裡莫名感受到事情不會如此結束。

一直以來路克都有著奇怪的堅持，除非必要否則他並不想叫維達的名字，所以他只是用指甲搔了搔維達後頸，帶著困惑的眼神望去。

「誰讓你今天去質詢塔金的？」

「武裝空間站若依計畫建成，對整個銀河系都是潛藏的危險，身為帝國參議、唔！」

不領情小議員張口就來的標準答案，抽出的手指再次深入，連帶著掌心拍上緊翹的臀肉，不淺的力道讓路克悶哼出聲。

「錯誤答案。」金眸透著一抹藍，卻又不甚溫柔地繼續道，「再給你一次機會。」

「如果人民活在恐懼下、啊嗯......」

臀部又被拍打了一下。維達高挑起的眉，寫滿你再繼續說啊的神情。

被如此對待的人又羞又氣，試圖逃離卻發現自己被原力給壓制住，肩胛骨緊貼著牆壁，動彈不得，只讓腰身在對方掌控中扭動兩下，反倒像是欲求不滿的挑逗。

他低喘道：「是誰主導的這件事情，剛才議會上你不都看到了？」

「沒注意。」

他可以把議會紀錄寄給他。路克吞下這句明顯對任性的西斯尊主沒意義的話。得不到紓解的欲求繼續折磨著年輕的身體，路克吸了口氣順著維達的意，將他被找上的過程簡單幾句道完。

會陰處被惡意按壓的快感衝擊大腦，卻又因伴隨來的痛覺刺激，使敏感的身體加倍難受，路克張著嘴呼吸，一點嗚咽聲都發不出，繃緊的背脊在狹小空間裡彎起，生理性淚水在眼角閃爍。

「抱歉，不習慣在這種時候聽到別人的名字。」懶洋洋的聲音自頭頂傳來。

「......」

維達今天就是刻意針對他找麻煩來了。

「......我不做了，放開。」

「我準了嗎？」

路克抽了抽泛紅的鼻子，聲音軟糯：「我討厭你。」

聞言，維達勾起嘴角，低首找到路克抿起的唇瓣，輕輕吸吮：「你捨不得。」

不給懷裡的小傢伙再說出任何抗拒的話，維達讓路克的唇舌忙於和自己交纏，埋在對方體內的手指又抽送起來，少了方才的惡劣行徑，卻仍是刻意避開敏感點，只在四周不輕不重地撞擊。

把嬌小的身體用原力固定好，空著的手撩起衣服下襬，在平坦的腹部撫摸，滑過腹股溝，手背突起的指節羽毛似擦過挺立的慾望，指腹在顫抖的腿根處逗弄。

「嗯......哈啊......你到底、想怎樣？」

路克快被維達搞瘋了，可他從來都無法對這男人真的生氣，這也使得他帶著鼻音的不滿，不但沒有表現出預期效果，反倒如幼貓爪子一樣搔地人心癢不已。

維達偏過頭含住發紅的耳尖，嗓音沙啞：「求我。」

指尖擦過頂端，沾著液體向上滑動。

本能挺起腰部在虛握起的掌中抽送，呼息不穩喘著聲線：「Please…...」

鼻尖蹭過搏動的脈搏，順著身體弧度向下，退出體內的手拉起衣服布料，抵至紅潤唇邊示意對方咬住，撒在肚臍的熱氣又讓路克嗚咽了聲，不再逗弄，張口含住滲著前液的性器，舌面沿著形狀舔舐，再將整根往喉裡吞。

帶著泣聲的呻吟被嘴裡的布料吸收，纖長的手指拉住暗金捲髮，路克低下頭望進那雙盯著自己的湛藍眸子，下身被吸吮的力道刺激自己閉起眼。維達留給他動作的空間十分少，繃緊的大腿又被拉開抬高不許他合起，縱然知曉對方不會讓自己掉下，被原力支撐的詭異失重感，還是讓他不免緊張，也使原本就被弄到敏感不已的身體更禁不住挑逗。

濕熱的溫度離開性器，向後緩慢吸吮過去，在不住收縮的軟肉四周舔弄。他的性器被維達握著慰撫，積壓太久的慾望沒幾下便釋放在對方手中。

緊咬住嘴裡的布料，快感帶來的缺氧讓胸口急速起伏。維達起身前在他的腹部又落下一個吻，然後在路克反對的注視下，將手裡的白濁一點不剩舔去，再不顧抵抗地深吻住懷裡人，把他自己的味道送到舌根處。

「......Bastard.」

悶著聲音的話聽起來像是撒嬌，畢竟他的腿還纏在自己腰上。維達調整姿勢將身體緊密貼合，未得到紓解的灼熱抵在路克被舔濕的會陰處。

「你可以把這當作逼問手段的體驗。」伸舌舔去沾在金色睫毛上的水氣，單手轉開準備在口袋裡的潤滑劑，擠在指上然後送入漸軟的體內，「趁著現在一併把所有秘密說出來如何？」

任性妄為的邏輯。

路克細細喘氣，眨著還對不好焦的藍眸，自己也沒有意識到的微微噘起嘴。

他的秘密......

手臂環住身上人的脖頸，在背後交叉，指尖無意識地在中央凹陷處順著線條摩娑。

「I love you.」

不疾不徐在外頭磨蹭的力道頓時停住，以路克的視角只看到維達的喉頭顫了下，隨後自下身傳來的撕裂感使他倒抽一口氣，潤滑的液體縱然足夠，但單指撐開的距離遠不足以適應男人的性器。

蠻橫撞進體內的力道，讓路克不得不緊摀住嘴才能止住尖叫，維達將頭抵在他的側頸上，喘息的熱氣很是熟悉，可是被如此粗暴地對待讓他十分不安，他試圖去看對方的臉卻不得願，只是被緊壓在牆面上操弄。

「啊......輕、輕點......唔......」

高潮過後還敏感不已的身體，違背意願咬住熱燙的性器，緊澀的甬道壁幾乎能描繪出每條筋絡，耳邊性感的低吟混雜自己卡在喉間的哽咽聲，不斷的刺激讓脊梁發麻至頭頂。

沒有加上技巧，只是順從最原始本能操幹他的所有物，每一下都頂在最深處，纏著自己的雙腿在腰間抽搐，軟糯的抽搭聲不大卻總能揪住自己的心。

「腿、嗯......小腿抽筋了......」

「不，你沒有。」

映入眼簾的金黃雙眸讓路克的心臟重跳了聲，他的下唇隨後被咬住廝磨。

「狡猾的小傢伙。」

自膝彎被抱起拉高腰部，變換的角度讓抵在體內的灼熱壓上敏感點，惡意地用頂端輾過，來不及止住的尖叫被含在另一人嘴裡，路克用力扭動腰身想掙脫，但被鎖在懷裡的姿勢，只是方便了敏感點被人來回戳弄。

「不、啊…...」

還在不應期的狀態下，如果說方才的操幹只是單純皮肉的痛麻，此刻被壓著敏感點進攻的刺激，便是快感至極限反倒痛楚不堪。

「我說過了。」不顧他的珍寶紅著眼眶抽泣，金眸深處全是幾近瘋狂的佔有欲，維達將性器淺淺抽出又狠心頂回去，「你不能逃離我。」

潤滑加上液體分泌，讓抽插的動作響起令人心癢的水聲，路克皺著眉頭呻吟，汗濕的髮尾黏在臉頰上，難耐地調整呼吸讓自己不致喘不過氣。縱然後穴的快感讓腦袋發暈，但發洩過後的性器仍軟軟垂在一旁，他伸手想觸摸去讓自己好受些，卻在碰到前便被不輕不重地拍掉。

「我的，不准你碰。」

在路克罵出任何粗話之前，紅腫的唇瓣又被攫住，舌頭模仿交合的節奏在嘴裡翻弄。

平心而論，比起溫柔擴張後再幹進路克體內，維達的確更偏好直接把對方由裡到外的操開。懷裡人的呼吸逐漸急促起來，卻非先前痛楚的抽氣，柔韌的腰肢在擺動中顫抖，被啜泣聲黏膩起音調的唇瓣開合，抽抽搭搭說著自己也聽不懂的求饒。

年輕議員的上半身除了有些皺褶外，還能說是乾淨整齊，然而下身卻是一片泥濘的淫亂不堪，腿根留不住的液體滴答落在大理石地板上。

最後一次操進體內的灼熱抵在敏感點釋放，猛然咬緊的下身將令人窒息的快感，沿著脊椎骨衝上後腦，全身肌膚漲紅，大腦嗡嗡作響聽不清耳邊的聲音，沒有射出的乾高潮讓他的肌肉緊繃起，小腿肚這次是真切傳來抽筋的痠脹抽痛。

維達也發現了這點，退出路克濕熱的體內將人抱好，大手隔著長靴按壓腿肚放鬆肌肉。陌生的快感在暈眩的腦裡殘留，路克輕眨氤氳的藍眸看向維達，只見那人的雙眼已轉為他熟悉的天藍，擺除性事引起的濕潤，他在意識阻止之前便不爭氣讓淚水滑落，嚇的維達擁緊還酥軟不已的身體，柔聲柔氣安撫他的孩子，一點一滴吻去眼角的淚珠。

路克不太清楚維達是如何把他抱回住處的，他只是將雙手纏在對方的頸上，抽搭著鼻子努力找回自己的理智。他依稀記得他的R2在維達腳邊滴滴嘟說了什麼，然後被對方直接關機丟在客廳裡。

嬌小的身軀被放在床上，落在全身的親吻和吸吮極其耐心和溫柔，很好地安撫住路克的情緒，他被對方吻得暈呼呼如酒醉般。維達貼在泛紅的耳根處低語著情話，性器推進還濕軟著的後穴中，身下人低吟了聲，難耐地用膝蓋在他的腰側磨蹭，在下身緩慢地磨蹭下用唇尋找，然後被捲住軟舌深深吻住。

性事結束之時已是入夜，維達勉強哄了犯睏的人喝了點熱粥墊胃，再於對方半夢半醒間清理好身體並上藥。他看了被折騰得一蹋糊塗的床榻一眼，沒什麼猶豫便將懷裡人抱至長型沙發上，房裡的暖氣開得很足，所以維達只是用披風將布滿紅痕的身軀包起，安穩的呼吸撒在胸前，他收起雙臂讓彼此貼得更緊，跟著漸漸陷入沉睡。


End file.
